Saved By The Devil For The Devil
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: AU. He'd saved her on a random night. He gave her a job that nobody else wanted. She is his entertainment. She becomes something he wants even more. She doesn't even understand how it had all happened so fast. KagomeXSesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

**J: This is one of those "OMG THIS IDEA IS BRILLIANT I HAVE TO WRITE IT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" story ideas. I don't know about everyone else but these ideas usually turn out well for me, they might not always finish but they are enjoyed by those that read them :) The chapters are written on spur of the moment inspiration only so it's not going to be as complex as 'Friends to Family' One thing I can tell you is that it is going to be FUN! "Cackling at all the ideas for this short story."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Running**

She was running.

She had no choice but to run.

What other choice did she have when she was being chased by a predator?

Her black high heels had been discarded in the very beginning to ensure she didn't twist her ankle. In her bare feet she got more traction from the tiled floor. Her stride would have been longer if not for the stupid pencil skirt she thought was a good idea that morning.

Her lungs felt empty as she continued down a third flight of stairs. She couldn't stop though. If she didn't make it to the front door before he could catch her then she would be lost.

Lost in the darkness that would come from her own foolishness.

Lost in the world he would bring her into.

The part of her mind that feared being lost was making her run for the door and away from him.

The part of her that wanted to be lost itched at the back of her mind demanding attention and focus.

The part of her mind that was stuck in the middle asked a very important question, '_How had this happened?!'_

* * *

**J: I know that's pretty short for a first chapter but it's going to be one of those 'we start at this later point then bring back to see how we got to the later point' kind of stories. **

**I wanted to say a big thank you to LadyFifi10 for writing 'Vacation with The Boss.' That story inspired this story and has and always will be one of my favourite stories to reread when I'm feeling out of touch with the SesshXKagome fandom :)**

**Next chapter is longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**J: This story isn't going to have super huge chapters I don't think, it's a rough guess for the most part. But hey this is still longer than the first chapter right? And even though that first chapter was quite serious my writing style usually tends to go towards the kinda light and silly side. But since there are going to be times where things aren't silly I left the genre just as romance.**

**THANKS TO: Thorn the Laughing Willow and Guest.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Staring

Kagome Higurashi entered the Taishou Corp building with a raised chin and confident smile. Today was the day good things would happen, she felt it in her bones and her aura resonated with fortune.

Walking down the halls her positive attitude was noticed by anyone who looked in her direction. They saw her walking with all the grace and radiance of someone meant for great things in life and all of them were wondering, _'How can she be so happy when she works for HIM?!'_

Any other time the employees of Taishou Corp saw Ms. Higurashi they saw a harried, disoriented, and miserable assistant that worked for the CEO Sesshomaru Taishou. Even the employees on the lowest end of the work ladder knew that Sesshomaru Taishou was a demon, literally and figuratively. As an Inu Daiyoukai he stood unmatched in the youkai world, his own father had admitted that Sesshomaru was his equal in strength. In the business world he was recognized as being a heartless tyrant that viewed anyone as a lower life form that deserved little to no attention.

The only exception to this was poor Kagome Higurashi.

She had somehow earned his full attention with a vengeance.

No one even knew how she'd gotten the job since his last personal assistant had left screaming from the building and no one had come in for an interview. Ms. Higurashi had simply walked into the building claiming to be the new assistant.

As whispers of her transformation flowed over her she continued to the elevator and up to the top floor. Stepping out of the elevator she smiled in greeting at her co-worker and friend Sango Taijiya.

Sango, InuYasha's personal assistant, blinked in confusion at her friend. "Um good morning Kagome...Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel incredible Sango. Today is the day that something good happens. I woke up this morning and everything felt perfect." Kagome went to her desk and set up everything she would need for the morning.

Still unconvinced of Kagome's health Sango went over to her desk and put a hand on her forehead, "You don't have a fever. Are you taking drugs?"

Swatting away Sango's hand Kagome stood with that day's schedule, "Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean I'm sick or using illegal substances." Childishly sticking her tongue out Kagome went to the door behind her desk and knocked.

She heard the customary grunt of permission and went into the office. Going to his desk she went straight to work, "Good morning Mr. Taishou. Today you have three meetings; your first one is in a half hour to discuss the plans for the new Taishou office in Atlanta, Georgia. After that your father wishes to have a meeting about the merger between the Taishou Tech division and the Okami Technology. Your third meeting isn't until 2pm leaving you time for lunch and a brief conference with KaibaCorp. Is there anything I can get you before your first meeting Mr. Taishou? Uh, M-Mr. Taishou?" Absorbed in reading off the schedule Kagome hadn't noticed when Mr. Taishou had looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

As she'd continued down the list the raised eyebrow had lowered to join the other in a concentrated stare. Kagome had looked up to find golden eyes staring at her with a much brighter light in them that she'd ever seen.

Unnerved by the stare she fidgeted. He didn't provide an answer so she quickly took that as a negative, "I-I'll be going over the updates at my desk if you need anything." Spinning on her heel Kagome flew out of his office faster than she knew she could move in her high heels.

Closing the door behind her Kagome went to her desk and immediately sent Sango an email telling her what happened. She'd learned on her first day that talking about anything even in a whisper was impossible with two inu youkai in close proximity.

Sango read over the email and gave Kagome a look to silently ask, _'Seriously?' _Kagome nodded her head vigorously and hugged herself. The happy-go-lucky feeling she'd come to work with seemed to have run for the hills when she'd met Sesshomaru's intense stare.

Wanting to reassure her friend Sango sent a reply saying, **"You probably just surprised him when you walked in all happy. You know he prides himself in making you miserable every day."**

Kagome turned that statement over and over in her mind until she convinced herself that this was the explanation. Feeling better Kagome's vibrant feeling returned as she responded,**" You're probably right. It feels good to finally catch him off guard." **Sango smiled along with Kagome. Unlike InuYasha Sesshomaru was just about emotionless unless he was tormenting Kagome with absurd requests and mountains of paper work. At those times he was often seen smirking as he watched her flail around like a fish out of water.

To everyone else this seemed like normal behaviour from their CEO, but Kagome knew differently. It was her own fault that she ended up as his personal assistant and dancing monkey.


	3. Chapter 3

**J: I think I've highly underestimated the KagomeXSesshomaru fan base. This is my second fanfiction for this pairing and it's getting as awesome a reception as 'Friends to Family', that or I'm actually a decent writer despite my constant lack of details :P**

**THANKS TO: Miyu, LoveInTheBattleField, JessicaLove1, Write More Soon, PrincesxMystery, and Sesschanfan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three – Grabbing

_**Flashback**_

_** "Ugh another day like this and I'm going to amputate my feet so I never have to feel them again." Kagome groaned as she left the grungy restaurant that made her work far more than she was paid to.**_

_** It was just past midnight and she was ready to curl up in the gutter for the rest of the night. Reminding herself that her bed was far more comfortable Kagome trudged on down the street.**_

_** Thanks to the full moon and street lights seeing the sidewalk and all its little hazards was easy. She saw the freshly spit out piece of gum, the suspicious puddle of something, and the man that came around the corner. She didn't know if it was the way he walked, or how shifty his eyes were but something about the man unsettled Kagome enough to make her walk across the street to be on the other side and away from the man.**_

_** Her nerves buzzing she continued walking with the smallest of glances over her shoulder every ten steps. The first time she glanced back she saw no sign of the unsettling man. When she glanced back a second time she saw the edge of a shadow move behind a car parked next to the curb. **__'He is following me!'_

_**Kagome had heard the horror stories of what happened to women who were attacked at night. Trying to keep herself calm she began to walk a little faster to get to the busier street that was close by. She'd be safe if she could find another person, stalkers never attacked two people.**_

_** Cars rushing by on the street she was aiming for acted as her beacon, the closer she got the faster she walked. The man behind her was struggling to keep up, she could hear him panting as his footsteps matched her rhythm.**_

_** Focused on reaching the more active street Kagome missed the point when the man's footsteps became faster than her own.**_

_** Her next step was stopped as her pursuer took hold of her arm and pulled her back. In such close proximity Kagome could smell alcohol on his breathe and garbage from his clothes. "Pretty ladies shouldn't walk very fast or they'll get hurt. Why don't you take a nice long walk with me in the moonlight?"**_

_** Meeting the man's eyes was difficult. She wasn't a professional but it didn't take much to tell that this man wasn't entirely sane. His eyes held that darkness that spoke of madness that would overcome him if provoked. Her voice was squeaky when she tried to pull her arm free, "N-no thank you sir. It's late and I need to get home."**_

_** The man tightened his grip and pulled her closer, "But it's so beautiful out tonight, come on enjoy the moonlight with me." He reached forward with his other hand to take hold of her other arm.**_

_** Her skin was covered with goose bumps and her heart tapped out an S.O.S to her mind. She was scared of this man. Of what he would do to her if she didn't go along with him. She was scared of what would happen if she did go. There was no way for her to get out of this unharmed unless she was blessed with a saviour. **__'Please! Anyone will do, please send someone to help me!'_

_**"Is there a problem?" The voice was a deep, calm baritone that came from behind her.**_

_** The man's hand stopped as he stared over her shoulder, "No problem sir, the pretty lady is just going to take a walk with me."**_

_** Kagome wrenched her arm free and backed towards the stranger behind her, "No I'm not! I'm going home like I said I was." She stopped herself when she felt the heat coming off of the body behind her. Her arm throbbed from where the man had grabbed her, she could already tell that there was going to be a bruise.**_

_** The smooth voice held a power of command when it spoke, "The lady has made her choice, leave unless you wish to die."**_

_** A chill crawled down her spine at his words. This wasn't the bluff of a man trying to make an impression for an audience. This was a true death threat that he would follow through with.**_

_** The man must have heard this as well since he stumbled back then ran back the way he'd come from.**_

_** The chill that the stranger had put down her spine continued to tingle as she turned to thank her rescuer. Her voice hitched at the beginning when she saw who exactly had saved her. "Thank you...I don't think I would have gotten out of that alive without you."**_

_** Her saviour was Sesshomaru Taishou, his appearance was almost identical to how she'd seen him in the magazines. Long silver hair left down to sway like silk, golden eyes that were cold and hard like the metal, pale skin marked on the eyelids, cheeks and forehead by his pure heritage.**_

_** His eyes peered down at her, no trace of emotion for the act of bravery and kindness he'd just committed evident at all in their depths. "That is correct." The eyes that she couldn't look away from scanned her from the top of her head down to her toes. "You will suffice for the time being. You will come to Taishou Corp next Monday." This ominous statement made he turned and walked away.**_

_** Kagome wasn't sure what to make of the richest being in the whole city and his words. Physically and emotionally exhausted she decided not to ponder on it too much and went home.**_

_** End Flashback.**_

Crying inside her mind Kagome muttered, "Why did it have to be him? Why did I come here on that Monday?! It's not fair!"

The intercom buzzed, "Ms. Higurashi." By the tone he used Kagome knew she was about to go run another ridiculous chore for the boss that she never wanted.

Sighing she could only remind herself of the one important argument that cancelled all others to her working for him, "If he hadn't randomly shown up, I would have died that night.

* * *

**J: I apologize if the time lines doesn't seem very clear, if you're confused let me know I will message you back explaining what is happening.**

**ALSO**

**I originally wanted to post this chapter tomorrow, however I will be moving tomorrow and therefore have no time or internet access to do so. **

**AND**

**These first three chapters were just my way of kicking the story off, the next chapter posting is going to be who knows when, but likely not too far off ahha.**

**THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS A CHANCE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**J: I am not going to lie, I am amazed with myself for finding some inspiration to add another chapter to this story considering how long it has been since I last updated any of my stories. To those of you waiting for an update on 'Friends to Family' I am really trying to get back into that one since it is my biggest and most appreciated story right now but life is making it difficult. **

**THANKS TO: Princesx Mystery, Jessica Love1, and Miss. Undo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**P.S. This was not edited and this should also give you an idea of where this story is going to be headed. It is rated M...it should be, for the content the chapters will contain in the future.**

**P.S.S Sesshy may be out of character at times.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Beginning**

The meetings had all proceeded without a single problem, and his brief talk with Mr. Kaiba had caused only minimal damage to Sesshomaru's mood. It was 4:30 and he was ready to start his plan with Ms. Higurashi.

His unsuspecting assistant came into the office warily, during their brief time together she'd learned when she should be careful. Always pleased to see her anxious Sesshomaru held up a piece of paper, " I need everything on this list by 7:30 tonight."

He watched her eye the paper suspiciously before hesitantly taking it. He had to fight with his self control not to smile as Kagome went first red then pale as she read the list of items. Her mouth slightly agape she croaked, "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly serious Ms. Higurashi." His tone offered no argument while inside he practically howled in delight at the expression of absolute horror written across her face.

Rendered speechless Kagome simply turned and headed for the door. Just as she reached for the handle he told her, "Under no circumstances will you share the contents of that list with anyone else." She nodded to show she'd heard then left.

Sitting back Sesshomaru finally let himself smirk, " Let the game begin."

_'Oh Kami! I knew he was evil but this is a whole different definition of the word.' _ For what felt like the thousandth time Kagome looked down at the list to make sure her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her. Like all the times before the list still had the same items written down.

-Handcuffs

-Rope

-Dog collar

-Leash

-Duct Tape

-Rose and Jasmine scented candles

-Blind fold

She shuddered at the thought of what he was going to use these items for. "I don't want to know and he better not tell me!" The people that walked by her on the street gave her a curious look.

Being without a car made this whole experience ten times worse. The collar, leash, and duct tape were easy to explain to anyone who caught a glimpse of what she carried in her bags. Everything else was going to give all he wrong implications.

As embarrassing as this job was she still went through with it and gathered all the items. His orders to not tell anyone was the easiest part. If she'd told Sango the woman would have called the police.

Thanks to good bus timing Kagome managed to get bak to the office by 7:15.

Shielding the contents of the bag from view with her arms Kagome struggled to appear normal as she passed all the employees. She was aware that a favourite staff pass time was a guessing game on what she would bring back to the office for the boss. Sometimes she would even join in by giving hints on her way out, but this time she would rather die than reveal the shopping list.

When she stepped out of the elevator on the top floor Sango's eyebrows revealed her unspoken question. Kagome could only shake her head to silently answer that it wasn't something she could talk about.

Not pushing the subject Sango knocked on Sesshomaru's door and opened it for Kagome since her hands were full. As Kagome walked by she whispered her thanks, covering her graditude for the door and for her understanding the situation.

After the door closed behind her Kagome faced her tormentor with as stern an expression as she could. "I got everything on your questionable list Mr. Taishou. And I have to say that I have never been more humiliated."

She regretted saying that last sentence the second she said it. The light she'd seen in his eyes earlier that morning was back and his mouth seemed to be tilting up into a smirk. _'Oh no.' _

Despite his expression screaming diabolical intentions his voice remained monotone, "Thank you Ms. Higurashi. Leave the bag on the chair. That will be all for now."

Kagome nearly dropped the bag on the floor she was so startled by his words. Not once in their working relationship had he ever thanked her. Hearing him say it now made the hairs on her arms and neck stand on end.

Taking advantage of the dismissal she practically threw the bag onto the chair before making a speedy exit.

Rather than going back to her desk Kagome ran to Sango and grabbed for her a hug, "Wha- Kagome what's wrong?"

"I'm so scared. I think I'm going to quit." Kagome shivered remembering the smirk. She was truly terrified not knowing what he was planning for her.

Sango had seen Kagome scared before but this was definitely the worst she'd ever seen her. "What happened? You were in there for a minute at most."

"I'm not allowed to say what I went to get him but he thanked me Sango. He said the words 'thank you.' He was smirking while he said it and his eyes were practically glowing!"

Sango's mouth dropped open in shock, "That is majorly not good. Maybe you should quit."

"I'm doing it right now before I change my mind." Kagome went to her desk and opened her office email program. Just as she put the mouse on the 'new email' button a message from Sesshomaru popped up in her inbox.

Having been conditioned to never ignore an email from a higher authority Kagome opened the email.

**Ms. Higurashi.**

** I require you to remain after hours to assist me in a new business proposal. As well any notifications of your resignation shall be destroyed.'**

The first sentence in the email made her heart nearly rupture from its increase in speed.

The second sentence made her dizzy and light headed from lack of oxygen since she'd stopped breathing all together.

There was no escape from him now.


End file.
